


Shared Journey

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel waited for a cab after a long day of work, only the cab is already occupied by one Dean Winchester. Who knew sharing a cab could find you the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

To say work had be stressful was an understatement, Castiel really just wanted to go home take a long soak in the bath and snuggle into his kings sized mattress and forget about the world of accounting.

He waited patiently outside of the enormous sky rise for a cab, after waiting nearly 15 minutes the yellow miracle finally made it. Hailing the cab over, Castiel picked up his satchel from its place on the ground before opening the door. Upon sliding into the seat Castiel noted that the cab already had an occupant, “oh, apologies I didn’t realise anyone else was in here, I’ll just get out and wait for another” Castiel mumbled starting to retreat from the vehicle. A hand gripped his arm and for the first time Castiel actually saw who else shared the cab, a tanned skinned, green eyed man of perfection.

“No man it’s cool really, it’s hard to find a cab this late at night I don’t mind sharing the ride dude, where you heading?” the greek god asked him.

“Uhh… 2064 Colt Boulevard” Castiel mumbled as he righted himself in his seat.

“Oh awesome, I live the street just after” the man smiled “the names Dean by the way” he said holding out a hand for Castiel to shake.

“Castiel” Cas replied gripping the man’s hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Strong grip you got there cas” Dean noted his eyes racking over the holy tax accountant before him. The man was obviously gorgeous but swamped himself in oversize layers that hide the body underneath.

“t-thanks” Castiel muttered dryly.

As if noting he had made the conversation slightly awkward dean decided to right himself by bringing up a different topic to fill up the silence of the journey.

“So you’re an accountant?” Dean asked turning towards his cab companion.

“How did you know?” Castiel enquired glancing up at his companion.

“You got the look” Dean shrugged.

“Oh, right” Castiel replied glancing at his companion.

“You lived here long? I only ask cause im sure I couldn’t forget seeing a gorgeous face like yours” Dean smirked. The pickup line coming off incredibly cheesy.

The cab driver snorted.

“Shut up Benny!” Dean groaned kicking the back of his seat.

“You know each other?” Castiel enquired, glancing back and forth between the pair.

“Known each other since high school, so to answer my question” Dean replied quirking a brow.

“I moved here about 6 months ago, but I rarely get out much” Castiel laughed awkwardly, lowering his head suddenly feeling embarrassed at how lame his life really was.

“That’s a shame, im quite a regular visitor at the Roadhouse ever heard of it? Great place you should check it out some time” Dean beamed at him.

“Perhaps I will” Castiel replied glancing up at his new acquaintance that was slowly turning his insides to a puddle of goo.

After glancing at each other and not breaking eye contact for what seemed like an eternity the cab driver Benny finally spoke up startling the two of them into breaking eye contact.

“Here’s your stop buddy, that’ll be $7 dollars even” the taxi driver Benny told him. Castiel fished out his wallet paid the bill and gathered his belongings.

“Guess I will see you round cas” Dean grinned at him, Castiel’s heart fluttered at the prospect of seeing Dean again. “Yes dean, I will see you around also” castiel replied with a smile of his own before exiting the cab and walking up the short path to his home.


	2. Pizza lover and one annoying brother

“You got it bad brother” Benny laughed as he pulled up outside of his friend’s home.

“What?” Dean asked already blushing, he knew where this was going.

“ You know blue eyes back there the one you couldn’t take your eyes off of, the one you flirted with a soon as he entered the damn car” Benny laughed turning to face his friend who had turned a bright shade of crimson.

“Guess im just a friendly person” Dean muttered exiting the cab and handing over his fare.

“Uhh huh sure” Benny smiled devilishly at his friend, he knew him to well.

As he watched the cab drive away, Dean’s mind automatically reverted back to the blue eyed angel he had meet on his journey home from the auto shop. Sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face he walked up the front steps and opened the door to the two bedroomed house he shared with his younger brother Sammy.

Speaking of the giant where was he? “Sam??” Dean called walking to the bottom of the stairs. “Yeah!” came Sam’s overly annoyed tone. Studying. “I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner bitch! I was thinking take out?” Dean asked willing Sam to not bitch about the importance of healthy eating. Dean absolutely refused to eat rabbit food.

“Do you even listen to me when I talk? “Sam sighed from his room. Dean decided he would rather not hear the sam’ lecture so he made his way to the kitchen to find his vast array of takeout menus.

Once Sam appeared from his bat-cave of books, dean ordered some pizza and garlic bread for them to share and popped himself down in front of the TV to watch some Doctor Sexy MD.

“Anything interesting happen at work today? Sam asked trying to initiate a conversation with his brother, so he wouldn’t have to watch the ridiculous soap opera his brother obsessed over.

“Worked on baby some more, had a 1967 Pontiac GTO come in that bobby assigned me ... so yeah pretty busy day, broke your brain studying yet?” Dean replied, being reminded of his even better ride home meeting Castiel the tax account, who lived just a street away, if only he could… nope not going there especially with Sammy right beside him.

Who was actually looking at him with a look that could only mean he wanted to talk about feelings, see this is where Dean abandoned ship.

“That all that happened today Dean?” Sam asked giving him and inquisitive look. “Yeah that all that happened Sam, stop looking at me like that bitch! Your giving me the creeps” Dean said defensively try to brush the question off, looking away from his brother and picking up his beer bottle and raising it to his lips.

“Hey you’re the one who looked like a loved up teenager just a second ago, and I don’t believe you’ve stooped that far into your fetish for motor vehicles yet or else I would be worried so whose got you all doey eyed?” Sam pried further.

“Are you gunna drop this girly bonding, if I tell you?” Dean sighed reclining into the couch. “I just want to know what’s going on in your life you jerk, but yes I will drop it” Sam replied exasperated by his brother phobia with his feelings.

“I meet someone on my way home bitch, can we drop this shit now im missing Doctor Sexy” Dean answered turning his attention back to the cowboy boot wearing doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come :D


	3. New Opportunities

Castiel’s evening consisted of heating up a microwave meal, sitting in front of his laptop and answering emails from clients. Every now and then he would see a flash of green in his mind and think of Dean, the way he smiled and looked at him with eyes you could get lost in, eyes so green they reminded Castiel of a rainforest. But he was just being friendly he would never reciprocate the same interest Castiel had for him, right?

Of course not with looks like that he probably had ladies swooning all over him, yet Castiel even though he knew he could never be anything to Dean still wanted to know the man and even become friends with him. He could handle that, he had to if he wanted to be in Dean’s life. He was slowly becoming attached to the man he meet only hours before and knew absolutely nothing about except his name, favourite drinking establishment and that he lived close by.

Remembering an earlier conversation with the man Castiel opened up a search bar and typed in ‘the Roadhouse’ immediately he was awarded with the address to the pub/diner that housed Dean as a regular.

Making note to check his work schedule for a day he could get off work early and adventure to the roadhouse, Castiel closed his laptop and wandered upstairs to his bathroom to run a much needed bath to relax before heading to bed.

The bath was wonderful the heat seeped into his muscles and removed the tension they held, it was wonderful. Stepping out of the bath he rapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom in search of a pair of boxers for bed.

Relaxing into his plush bed felt like heaven, as Castiel fell into a much needed slumber his dreams consisted of green eyes, a devilish smirk and heated touches.

 

 

The alarm on his phone woke him from his fantasy the next morning, signalling another day at the office. With a sigh he stirred from his bed into the bathroom for a shower. His shower took a little longer than normal as he had some ‘business’ to take care of, his dreams last night had got him a little excited to put it that way. Castiel knew this was not the right way to approach a friendship with Dean but he couldn’t help himself, Dean just did something to him.

After his annual black coffee and bowl of frosties Castiel dressed for work and left his house and waited for his taxi to take him to the corporate nightmare he called work. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy his job, however boring it may seem to some people, Castiel just didn’t like his colleagues they were stuck up and always prying for the latest office gossip whether it be who’s shagging who to get a better position or who was next to be fired. Castiel never paid any mind to it as always as he slipped into the office that morning.

Hours later a knock on his door startled him from the file he was working on, “come in!” Castiel called glancing back to the spreadsheet in front of him.

“ Ah, Castiel just the man I wanted to see” Mr Adler said as he approached Castiel’s desk, eyes gleaming with the prospect of having Castiel do him a favour, he really had seen that look too often.

“Yes Mr Adler, what can I do to be of help” Castiel grumbled at the man, already knowing he would be going beyond the call of duty to help out his superior.

“I have some lose ends to meet, so I need you to go to see a client for me and help them out shouldn’t be too hard it’s just an auto shop business can’t be making all that much anyway.” Mr Adler spoke as he exited the office not waiting to hear Castiel’s response.


	4. Trench-Clad Surprises

Dean had an early shift at the auto shop today, he hoped he could get his work load finished so he could put in some time to work on baby, he really missed the purr of her engine under his fingers as he drove down the highway.

Dean was working on the Pontiac GTO, blasting some led zeppelin from the little radio Bobby kept in the garage just for him. Dean had his hands deep within the engine restoring her to her former glory he was nearly done working the kinks out of her engine, then he could start restoring her body; smoothing out the dents and giving her a new paint job that would make her stunning.

The owner wanted the paintjob to be ocean blue, Dean sighed at the thought that the colour would never be just as blue as Castiel’s eyes had been.

Woah! chick flick moment where did that come from.

Sighing, dean scrubbed his oil covered hand down his face, staining his skin as he went.

He had to get rid of his obsession with this Castiel guy... Dean straightened up from under the hood of the vehicle shaking his head and letting out a low groan as he did so, aging’s great ain’t it?

“What got your panties in a twist?” Bobby called as he exited his office at the back of the shop.

“Nothing bobby” Dean sighed, stretching his back.

“Well good, don’t Wanna have to watch your sorry ass, already had delays with the accountant I had coming to balance the books.” Bobby grumbled grabbing an ice cold beer from the cooler.

“You need an accountant compadre?” Ash called out from the truck he was working under, “I could do all that for ya boss, free of charge”

“Im sure you could ya idjit, but I would rather hire a professional to do the job properly” Bobby laughed resting against the Gto Dean was working on “just a matter of waiting for this replacement accountant fellow.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

After asking around Castiel finally found out the address to the auto shop, that Zachariah had failed to tell him of in his haste to leave Castiel’s office.

Leaving the office in the middle of the day felt foreign to Castiel, as he climbed into a cab and made his way to the auto shop on the other side of town. He silently hoped that there would at least be a system to the accounts he was to look at so he wouldn’t have to spend his whole day there. He really didn’t want to have to catch up on work, especially, when he was trying to get away from it to adventure to the Roadhouse in the hopes of seeing Dean again.

After a short while the cab pulled up outside of a dingy lot full of junked cars, a garage could be seen in the distance attached to a house that had defiantly seen better days.

Reluctantly Castiel picked up his briefcase and stepped out into the blistering summer heat, paying off the cab he made his way through the maze of scrap car parts and broken glass to the front door of the home. Ringing the bell attached to the wall Castiel waited to be greeted by Zacharias client, Mr Robert Singer. Muffled talking could be heard from inside of the house and not before long the sound of footsteps on squeaky floorboards sounded from inside heading towards the door which was then opened widely.

Somehow Castiel had pictured Mr Singer looking a whole lot different, as a lean man in his early thirties stood before him, sporting a mullet and vest top.

“Hello Mr Singer I’m, Mr Novak the accountant that will replacing Mr Adler for today” Castiel greeted holding out his hand for the man to shake.

Mr singer stared at him for a good moment before shaking his hand “the names Ash by the way, Mr Singers inside the shop, come on through mis amigo” this so called Ash said motioning Castiel to follow him inside of the house.

From the inside, the house seemed to be stuck in the seventies, yet it still had a homely feel to it even with the piles of books the swamped the place. Ash led him through to the kitchen where an adjoining door separated the auto shop from the house.

“Boss, your button pushers here!” Ash called as he strolled back into the shop grabbing a wrench. Castiel timidly followed him through into the garage to seek out the real Mr Singer. “Uh, im here to see Mr Singer about his taxes?” Castiel gravel toned voice rung out into the shop causing the other mechanics to pause in their work and avert their gaze to the trench coated accountant in the door way.


	5. Lingering Stares

A deep, sinful voice flittered around the room, the voice was unbelievably sexy, obviously a male, god the man who it belonged to must gargle rocks for a living, yet it was strangely familiar. Dean had defiantly heard that voice around somewhere…

Turning to inspect the new visitor Dean’s breath caught in his throat … Castiel, the trench coat clad angel, he couldn’t stop thinking about, the man who had managed to worm his way into Deans every thought after knowing him all of 30 minutes was standing in the door-way to the garage scanning the room.

“Right here! Sure took you long enough” Bobby huffed, breaking Dean out of his trance. Bobby moved swiftly away from the car and began striding towards Castiel. Dean tracked the movement and locked eyes with a seemingly shocked Castiel before the man’s eyes drifted away as he turned to survey Bobby and smiled apologetically.

“I do apologize Mr Singer, Mr Adler sprung this upon me last moment, shall we take a look at your taxes?” Castiel asked apprehensively, seeming to be studying Bobby’s face for any signs of anger.

“Right through here” Bobby curtly nodded, brushing off the man’s odd behaviour, pointing him in the direction of his office to the far end of the shop.

Castiel cast one last lingering glance Dean’s way before following the older man to his office.

Dean stared towards said door in shock, of all the things he expected to happen today, slicing his hand on a piece of jagged metal, bantering with Ash and Victor over the greatest car in all existence, of course baby had that one hands down, seeing Cas was not what not what he was expecting. Being honest with himself Dean never expected to see Cas again, but boy was he glad he had because seeing that smile again even undirected towards him made his heart jump and rattle against his ribs.

 

As he turned back towards his assigned vehicle, Dean was meet with the curious eyes of Victor and Ash leaning against their cars with smirks firmly in place.

“What?” Dean asked scratching the back of his neck in nervous habit.

“Who’s that Dean, didn’t know you went for the holy tax accountant look?” Ash joked resting his arms upon his broken motors doors, eyes dancing back and forth between Bobby’s office and Dean’s gradually calculating stare.

“What makes you think I know the guy?” Dean retaliates resting against the side of his vehicle, giving Ash and Victor a sarcastic grin, he knows they’re messing with him, just like the time he and Victor filled Ash’s tool box with an assortment of rotting fish.

Admittedly that had been a really bad idea as the shop had stunk of putrid fish for days and the customers always gave them a disgusted glare when picking up their repaired motors. Bobby had not been impressed that for sure…

“Oh I don’t know, the way your mouth hit the floor as soon as you spotted him at the door way was a definite giveaway” Victor laughed nudging Ash with his elbow.

After being interrogated by Victor and Ash for a good long 15 minutes on his acquaintance with Castiel, Dean knew he was blushing by the end of it but refused to elaborate further, he didn’t what to ruin any chances he had of getting to know Cas by telling those idiots information that could ruin any chances of that. God he didn’t even know if Cas was into men... this was just too confusing. Working on a motor should help clear his head of distracting blue eyes and lingering gazes.

 

After working continuously for hours on his vehicle, Dean was proud to say she was just about ready to hit the road.

Dean had not seen a glimpse of Castiel in hours, Bobby however had been frequently leaving his office in search of refreshments or paperwork. Bobby seemed to have let his taxes and paperwork get on top of him, i mean no shit the adjoining house is crammed to the brim with receipts and contracts dating back to god knows when.

Sam proceeded to show up after a while, buzzing after acing his law enforcement essay. Nerd. Dean was proud really that kid was gunna make it big, be some big shot lawyer he was sure of it. Dean wanted to celebrate his brother’s success by going down to the Roadhouse for some drinks, the non-alcoholic kind for Sam of course.

With only 20 minutes left till closing time Dean was really looking forward to checking out and heading down to his favourite bar to unwind with a nice tumbler of whisky.

“Thanks a lot for your help today Castiel, I guess I’ll will be seeing you again tomorrow” bobby probed exiting his office with a very tired looking Castiel in tow, his hair looking messier then before and his tie crocked and now facing the wrong way. “Your very welcome Mr Singer, and to answer your question yes I will be back again tomorrow, I still have a lot of paper work to sort through.” Castiel replied stretching his back in a very cat like manner.

“Hey boss! Were all heading down to the road house for celebratory drinks in honour of Samuel acing his essay, you coming?” Ash bellowed climbing down from a work trolley he had been lounging on.

“Well seeing as my Mrs’s owns the joint I could think of an idea not to” Bobby snorted, joining the boys in the centre of the garage and proceeding to hit Ash across the back of the head for using the garage as his own personal living room.

“I’ll just be on my way, see you tomorrow Mr Singer” Cas murmured from the other side of the room, slipping on his overcoat.

“Now wait there boy, you ought to join us and I owe you a drink at least to show my gratitude, you sure look like you could use one.” Bobby stated brashly.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Castiel replied glancing at Dean then towards the door. Dean wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste “nonsense!” Dean barked making his way over to Cas “the more the merrier” he added as he winked at the man before him. Castiel gawped flustered, Dean just laughed and wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders ushering him over to the awaiting group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon, feedback is appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> first proper fic, hope you enjoy :)


End file.
